Current ceramic cutting machines that are manually operated typically comprise a bench where the tile or ceramic piece to be cut is placed, a positioning element of said tile in the bench, and a sliding lever that slides on rails, having a tool carrier element in which a cutting tool (or “scoring wheel”) is inserted, which is in turn formed by a handle and a disc-shaped blade (or “scoring blade”). By means of the pressure exerted by the lever, a certain pressure is exerted by the scoring wheel on the tile to be cut. While exerting said pressure, and by advancing the lever with its tool carrier along the rails, a cut is progressively made on the tile.
In currently existing scoring wheel in the market, there is widespread geometric tolerance related to the elements making up the same, the scoring blade, scoring blade shaft and handle of the scoring wheel. The effect of these tolerances is that the scoring blade is not guided in a sufficiently precise manner when making the cut, resulting in observable oscillations and movements along its axis that affect the quality of the cut made and decrease its precision.
The present invention describes a blade for a cutting tool of a ceramic cutting machine with geometric features that improve the performance of conventional cutting tool blades of ceramic cutting machines, with the purpose of improving the guidance of the blade during the cut, thereby improving the precision, and therefore, the quality of the cut.